The Prince and The Deer
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [CHAPTER-5 UPDATED-END] When the life has so many confusing plot, there is just simple answer. Ketika Pangeran Sehun bertemu dengan seorang manusia sepert Xi Luhan, hidupnya pun berubah. Ketika cinta antara manusia dengan makhluk bukan manusia dipermainkan, akankah mereka bersatu? #HunHan. A/N : Sebuah FF fantasy abal yg gagal total. Udah, itu aja khkhkh
1. Prologue

_**(Chaptered) 'The Prince and The Deer' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] EXO – Miracles In December

Cast : Wu Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Fantasy (S-aRF)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Its all about _**'The Prince and The Deer'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin EXO K/M – Miracles In December ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

Prologue ^^

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh gagah tengah menunggangi seekor kuda. Pakaiannya merupakan baju zirah –yang biasa digunakan saat perang oleh para ksatria. Pedang tersampir manis di sabuknya, tampak diam tak bergeming, dengan bercak darah. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan menggenggam tali pacu kudanya dengan erat. Matanya fokus menghadap ke depan, berusaha mengenali jalan di depannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Hey, jangan lari kau!"

_Namja_ itu menengok ke belakang dengan panik. Keringat bercucuran deras di wajahnya. Bukan. Bukan karena dia penakut, tapi karena dia tidak mau ambil pusing menghadapi 10 bandit hutan yang memalaknya di barat. Dia berhasil membunuh salah seorang banditnya, membuat bandit yang lain memanggil bantuan dan mengejarnya. Kini, bisa dijumlah kalau ada lebih dari 20 bandit mengejarnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Tolonglah aku"gumamnya, dengan penuh harapan.

Dia terus memacu kudanya, berusaha agar terlepas dari kejaran bandit-bandit jahat itu. Dia adalah Wu Sehun, pangeran sekaligus putra mahkota dari EXOTIC Kingdom yang berada di bagian timur laut hutan itu. Ketika itu, Sehun hendak pergi berburu –terbukti dengan adanya seperangkat anak panah di jok belakang kudanya, namun tersesat di hutan. Saat dia berada di barat hutan, dia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan bandit-bandit itu. Itulah alasan mengapa ia berada dalam kondisi seperti sekarang ini.

"Kemari kau, brengsek!"

CRAK!

CRASH!

BRAK!

Seorang bandit melembingkan pisaunya ke udara, dan mengenai kaki kanan belakang kuda Sehun, membuatnya terjerembab secara tiba-tiba. Sehun bangkit, lantas mendekati kuda tersayangnya itu. Kuda bernama Twister itu adalah kuda yang sudah sejak remaja Sehun besarkan sendiri, tanpa bantuan kedua orangtuanya yang _notabene_ adalah raja dan ratu. Sehun memang lebih suka mandiri dibanding meminta bantuan yang ia masih bisa lakukan sendiri.

"Twister!"pekiknya seraya mendekap kepala kuda itu.

Kuda berambut emas itu hanya terkikik kecil –seakan meminta maaf karena membuat Sehun jatuh. Pangeran Sehun mengusap kepala itu.

"Hallo, pangeran kerdil! Sekarang, kau takkan kemana-mana!"

SRING!

Sehun menghunuskan pedangnya. Bandit-bandit itu membuat lingkaran di sekitarnya. Sehun tak punya pilihan lain. Ia melepas pisau yang menancap pada kaki Twister, lantas membalutnya dengan robekan jubahnya. Sehun berdiri dengan jantan, lantas menatap mereka semua. Dia sama sekali tidak gentar. Marahnya pada mereka lebih besar dibanding ketakutannya pada mereka.

"Oh, sekarang sudah berani, _eoh_?"

"Apa mau kalian!?"gertak Sehun.

"Kami hanya mau kau"

"Aku bukan untuk siapa-siapa!"tegas Sehun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

-XOXO-

BUAGH! BUAGH!

DUAGH!

BRAK!

Setelah pertarungan sengit itu, tubuh Sehun benar-benar remuk. Baju bajanya sudah remuk di sana-sini. Wajahnya memar, dengan darah mengucur. Kakinya mati rasa. Sehun pun hanya bisa merangkak pelan mendekati jasad Twister, yang sudah dibunuh oleh mereka lebih awal.

"Ada kata terakhir, Pangeran Sehun Yang Terhormat?"

"Semoga– Tuhan mengampuni– akh dosa kalian, dan mem-buat kalian sadar"jawab Sehun, dengan meringis sakit.

"Uhh, aku tersentuh. Tapi, tidak, terimakasih"

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

Sehun membelalakkan mata. Pedang yang dipegang bandit itu, tampak menancap, tepat di sebelah tubuhnya –beberapa inchi. Bandit-bandit itu tampak terjerembab ke belakang, dengan ranting-ranting pohon tajam yang menancap di dada mereka –menembus baju mereka. Sehun –di pandangannya yang sudah buram– pun berusaha mengetahui sosok yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu.

Tampak sesosok manusia, berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Satu hal yang Sehun ingat adalah– sosok itu adalah _namja_ berambut keemasan...

TBC or END, yak?

Hello, hello! #ala shinee  
Zahra baru aja comeback setelah vakum bertahun-tahun! #kayak gue artis aja  
Awalnya pengen bikin fanfic angst, eh jadinya fanfic jadi-jadian kayak begini. Jelekkah? Burukkah? Hancurkah?  
Laik[like] dan komen[comment] sangat-ngat-ngaaaaattt dibutuhkan.  
Oh, ya! By the way, ini fanfic HUNHAN kayaknya absurd banget, jadi mohon bantuannya #bungkuk 180 derajat

Insya Allah, chap selanjutnya aku update kilat, deh #kalo sempet n' ada wifi

Tapi kayaknya chapter selanjutnya dipost minggu ini, tapi bukan besok. hehehe, jadi maaf kalo ada keterlambatan posting :)

-XOXO-


	2. Chapter 1

_**(Chaptered) 'The Prince and The Deer' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] EXO – Miracles In December

Cast : Wu Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Fantasy (S-aRF)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Its all about _**'The Prince and The Deer'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin EXO K/M – Miracles In December ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_Ada kata terakhir, Pangeran Sehun Yang Terhormat?"_

"_Semoga– Tuhan mengampuni– akh dosa kalian, dan mem-buat kalian sadar"jawab Sehun, dengan meringis sakit._

"_Uhh, aku tersentuh. Tapi, tidak, terimakasih"_

_CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!_

_ Sehun membelalakkan mata. Pedang yang dipegang bandit itu, tampak menancap, tepat di sebelah tubuhnya –beberapa inchi. Bandit-bandit itu tampak terjerembab ke belakang, dengan ranting-ranting pohon tajam yang menancap di dada mereka –menembus baju mereka. Sehun –di pandangannya yang sudah buram– pun berusaha mengetahui sosok yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya itu._

_ Tampak sesosok manusia, berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Satu hal yang Sehun ingat adalah– sosok itu adalah namja berambut keemasan..._

_._

_-The Prince and The Deer-_

_._

_._

Chapter 1 ^^

"Eungh"

Sehun meringis sakit ketika berhasil tersadar dari buaian indahnya. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh energinya yang tersisa. Ia tengah bersandar pada sebuah pangkal pohon besar. Luka-lukanya sudah diobati, dan dibalut dengan robekan-robekan jubahnya –entah oleh siapa. Sepaket makanan tersaji di sebelah kanannya –buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong dan air kelapa muda, lengkap. Sehun mengendarkan pandangannya. Yang ia dapati hanyalah seekor kijang berbulu keemasan, yang berdiri di balik semak-semak. Kijang itu menatapnya dengan dalam, namun Sehun tak ambil peduli.

"Siapapun, adakah yang mendengarku?"pekiknya, namun hanya kesenyapan yang menjawabnya.

Sehun menatap makanan itu dengan tatapan lapar, lantas segera menyergapnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum, begitu menyadari rasa buah pisang yang begitu legit dan manis itu. Jangan lupakan air kelapa muda yang masih berada di dalam batoknya, langsung ia tegak sampai setengahnya.

"Hahh"Sehun menghela nafas panjang, puas dengan makanan yang tersaji di sampingnya.

Sehun mengendarkan pandangannya lagi. Ia pun berusaha bangkit dari duduknya itu. Ia menatap ke segala arah, berusaha mencari dimana kudanya itu. Hingga ia baru sadar bahwa–

"Twister"gumamnya.

Terpancar raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Setitik air mata menetes dari pelupuknya. Sehun mencengkram lukanya yang berada di lengan kiri, lantas berusaha untuk berjalan. Kaki kanannya tak bisa berjalan normal, sehingga harus sedikit ia seret.

"Maafkan aku, Twister"gumamnya, terdengar bergetar.

"Semoga kau damai di sana"lanjutnya.

Sehun pun berjalan menyusuri hutan, berusaha menemukan jalan keluar untuk sampai ke rumahnya dengan mengikuti arah cahaya . Tanpa menyadari sepasang manik jernih yang menatapnya dengan polos dan penuh pesona itu.

-XOXO-

BUAGH! BUAGH!

DUAGH!

BRAK!

Seorang manusia yang tengah bermain dengan burung-burung itu terperanjat, manakala mendengar suara-suara menyeramkan itu. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, lantas menatap ke balik sebuah pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari situ. Manusia itu hanya memakai kain putih yang dililitkan asal di tubuhnya, yang biasa disebut _toga_ –pakaian orang-orang zaman Romawi Kuno, dan di kepalanya tampak bunga-bunga yang –seakan– tumbuh di kepalanya. Di lehernya, tampak sebuah kalung rantai yang berliontin, bertuliskan 'Xi Luhan'.

Luhan terperanjat, ketika melihat sekelompok bandit yang tengah menghajar seorang _namja_ di tengahnya. Seekor kuda tampak mati dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya, tak jauh dari situ. _Namja_ malang itu sudah babak belur.

Luhan pun segera menuju ke dalam gua. Dia mengambil beberapa ranting-ranting tajam –yang memang ia gunakan sebagai senjata pertahanan diri– dan segera berderap keluar. Bubu Si Burung mengatakan agar tidak ikut-ikutan, tapi Luhan tak hiraukan. Dengan fokus, dia membidik orang-orang jahat itu dan–

CRASH! CRASH! CRASH!

Semua tepat mengenai sasaran. _Namja_ itu tampak terkaget, lantas mengendarkan pandangannya. Luhan menatapnya seraya mendekatinya, tapi _namja_ itu telah pingsan.

Luhan merawat _namja_ misterius itu dengan perlahan. Dia membawanya ke bawah pohon besar, lantas menyenderkannya perlahan. Sebelumnya, dia menyuruh Gigo Si Gorila untuk mengubur kuda malang itu, dan meminta Bubu Si Burung untuk mengambilkan air menggunakan daun talas dari danau. Setelah mendapatkan air, Luhan mengobati setiap luka di tubuh _namja_ misterius itu. Untuk membalutnya, Luhan merobek jubah milik _namja_ itu. Luhan mengamati wajahnya. Satu kata yang terangkai dalam benaknya yaitu–

_Tampan..._

-XOXO-

Dibantu dengan Momo Si Monyet, Luhan membawa buah-buahan dan air kelapa muda dari persediannya di dalam gua. Ketika Luhan baru selesai mengupas dan memotong buah–

"Eungh"

Luhan terperanjat. Dia segera bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, dan memejamkan matanya.

SRING!

Luhan pun berubah menjadi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga di dunia ini. Ya, seekor kijang.

Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan_ namja_ misterius itu. Dalam hati, Luhan mengagumi sosok di hadapannya itu. Tampan, putih, gagah, tinggi, dan kuat. Luhan hanya bisa menatapnya dari balik semak-semak.

"Siapapun, adakah yang mendengarku?"suara itu mengisyaratkan pendengaran Luhan.

Luhan semakin kagum. Suara itu memiliki _mode_ yang unik, dan –anehnya– Luhan mengerti bahasa itu. Ia merasa –tidak asing dengan bahasa sosok itu, tapi Luhan lupa dimana ia pernah mendengarnya. Luhan pun tak ambil pusing dan kembali mengamati _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu memakan makanannya dengan sangat lahap, seakan belum makan selama berhari-hari. Luhan yakin, sosok di hadapannya itu sedang tersesat. Dia tak pernah menemui makhluk sepertinya, dan kalaupun bertemu, itu hanyalah bandit-bandit jahat yang berhasil ia bunuh tadi. Selain itu, dia tak pernah menemui siapapun.

(Di bawah ini dialognya dalam bahasa binatang, ya? ^^)

"Apa kau mengenalnya, Lulu?"tanya Keke Si Kelinci seraya melompat ke arahnya.

"_Aniyo_, Keke"jawab Luhan seraya menggeleng.

"Kenapa dia bisa di sini?"tanya Keke, digelengi Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tak pernah menemui makhluk itu sebelumnya"sahut Luhan seraya menengokkan kepalanya ke Keke Si Kelinci.

"Mungkin kita akan tahu kalau mengikutinya"ucap Keke, digelengi Luhan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia jahat? Atau apakah mereka bersikap seperti Sisi Si Singa, yang bisa memakan kita kapan saja?"duga Luhan.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk, Lulu. Kita tidak tahu. Kita ini hanya binatang"saran Keke, membuat Luhan terdiam.

"_Arraseo_, Keke"ucap Luhan, lantas mengamati _namja_ itu lagi.

Kini, _namja_ itu tengah berusaha berdiri. Dia tampak mencengkram luka di tangan kirinya, dan berjalan terseok. Kaki kanannya tampak terseret-seret, tapi ia masih bisa jalan. Luhan hanya bisa berharap, semoga _namja_ itu akan kembali mendatangi hutan itu.

-XOXO-

Tak terasa, sudah seminggu lebih Sehun berada di dalam hutan itu. Kini, dia berhasil menemukan cahaya matahari, dan keluar dari hutan itu. Dari kejauhan, tampak siluet kerajaan orang tuanya, yang tampak megah dan besar. Sehun tersenyum dalam lukanya, lantas segera menyeret kakinya dan berjalan terseok ke sana.

"Itu Pangeran Sehun!"

Semua orang menatap ke arah gerbang kerajaan. Orang-orang _namja_ segera menghampiri Sehun, yang tampak sangat kacau. Tubuhnya babak belur tampak dihajar, dan kakinya diseret-seret. Mereka menaikkan Sehun ke gerobak jerami dengan perlahan, dan menidurkannya di atasnya. Salah seorang dari mereka segera memacu kuda gerobak itu menuju ke istana.

"Aku membawa Pangeran Sehun!"

Pengawal istana terperanjat dengan teriakan itu. Mereka segera membuka pintu _portcullis_ kastil, lantas mempersilahkan gerobak itu masuk. Beberapa pengawal dan dayang-dayang mendatangi gerobak itu.

"Ayo, pelan-pelan"ucap salah seorang pengawal seraya menurunkan Sehun dan membawanya ke dalam.

Raja Kris dan Ratu Tao tampak menghampiri Sehun. Ratu Tao mendekap tubuh anaknya itu, lantas menangisinya. Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan dengan reaksi _eomma_-nya itu.

"_Eomma_, aku– baik-baik saja"ucap Sehun lirih.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja!? Kau hilang selama seminggu lebih, lalu datang dengan keadaan seperti ini! Apa kau menganggap ini dengan santai?"Ratu Tao hanya bisa membentak anaknya itu, lantas mengusap luka-luka Sehun dengan lembut, membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik.

"Jenderal Chanyeol, bawa Sehun ke kamarnya. Dan juga, panggilkan Tabib Lay!"titah Raja Kris, diangguki jenderal kerajaannya itu.

"Baik, Tuan!"

Kris menghampiri istri dan anaknya itu, lantas berdiri di samping Tao. Sehun pun dibawa ke dalam kamarnya.

Di dalam, Sehun segera diobati oleh Tabib Lay, tabib terbaik di kerajaan mereka itu. Kris menenangkan Tao yang terus menangis meratapi keadaan anak satu-satunya mereka itu. Kris hanya bisa tersenyum, entah dia harus tertawa atau bersedih dengan keadaan anaknya itu. Tidak. Jangan berpikir bahwa Kris itu adalah orangtua jahat. Dia bukan tipe yang seperti itu.

Kris ingin sekali bersedih karena keadaan Sehun yang babak belur dan kesakitan itu, tapi Kris juga ingin tertawa karena Sehun menganggap dirinya baik-baik saja, dan ingat saat seminggu lalu Sehun –dengan keras kepalanya– meminta izin untuk melakukan perburuan, tanpa didampingi pengawal. Kris menganggap bahwa itu adalah jiwa ksatria_ namja_ yang kuat. Kris pun hanya tersenyum bangga pada anak semata wayangnya itu. _Anak keras kepala, sama seperti eomma-nya_; pikirnya.

"Ah, lukanya tampaknya sudah pernah ditangani sebelumnya, jadi waktu pemulihannya bisa lebih cepat. Hanya butuh seminggu hingga dua minggu lagi"ucap Tabib Lay, setelah melakukan pemeriksaan pada tubuh Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kakinya yang katanya diseret-seret itu?"tanya Tao.

"Itu hanya karena ototnya terpelintir. Sudah kuluruskan, tinggal dipanaskan sehingga ototnya tidak tegang. Mungkin saat di hutan, Pangeran Sehun diserang oleh segerombolan orang. Lalu, dia merawat lukanya sendiri dan pulang kemari"jelas Lay.

"_Kamsahamnida_, Tabib Lay"ucap Kris seraya membungkuk, disusul Tao.

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu, saya pamit dulu"ucap Lay seraya mengangguk singkat, lantas pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kris dan Tao memasuki kamar Sehun. Kamar yang bernuansa _manly_ dan _strong_ itu tampak hangat, terutama dengan kehadiran sang pemilik kamar. Tao duduk di sisi kasur Sehun, lantas mengusap kakinya.

"Apa kata Tabib Lay?"tanya Sehun.

"Kau perlu istirahat 1-2 minggu lagi"jawab Tao.

"_Eomma_, maaf menentangmu seminggu lalu. Kalau aku menuruti nasihatmu, aku pasti takkan seperti ini"ucap Sehun, terdengar bersalah.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Kau ini sudah besar, harus belajar untuk jadi pemimpin nanti. Jangan salahkan dirimu. Ini akan jadi pelajaran bagimu, bahwa di dunia ini, tidak semuanya menyukaimu. Kau harus waspada dengan sekelilingmu"hibur Tao, seraya tersenyum manis pada anaknya itu.

"Kau anak _appa_ yang hebat, Sehunnie"ucap Kris seraya menepuk pelan kepala Sehun.

"Hebat apanya? Babak belur begini"elak Sehun seraya tertawa renyah.

"Tentu saja hebat. Keras kepala, tapi kau kuat. Kau bisa hidup di hutan itu dalam waktu seminggu, dan bisa kembali dalam keadaan hidup, tanpa kudamu itu. Memangnya, apa yang terjadi, Sehunnie?"tanya Kris seraya duduk di samping kepala Sehun.

"Jadi, begini kronologisnya"dan Sehun menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya selama di hutan.

-XOXO-

Luhan menatap ke arah luar guanya akhir-akhir ini, berharap kehadiran _namja_ misterius itu. Luhan menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Dari pagi hingga malam, tak hentinya ia menatap ke titik yang sama, sampai-sampai Tutu Si Tupai melihatnya dengan heran.

"Lulu, kau kenapa?"tanya Tutu seraya bertengger di pundak Luhan.

"Aku menunggu makhluk yang kemarin"jawab Luhan, tanpa melepas pandangannya.

"Ini sudah seminggu, dan kau hanya duduk diam di sini. Tidakkah kau mau melakukan hal lain, selain menunggunya?"tanya Tutu, digelengi Luhan.

"Dia berhasil menghipnotisku, Tutu. Dia itu– berbeda. Kaki dan tangannya sama sepertiku. Bulu kepalanya sama sepertiku, dan jumlah jarinya juga sama sepertiku. Apa– dia juga termasuk ke dalam golongan kijang sepertiku? Tapi, kenapa kemarin dia menunggangi kuda? Bukankah kijang bisa berlari sendiri? Kijang jenis apa?"gumam Luhan, membuat Tutu Si Tupai hanya bisa diam membisu.

"Aku– tidak tahu, Lulu. Baiklah, aku takkan mengganggumu. Aku mau mencari biji-bijian dulu untuk besok. Ini sudah terlalu malam, tapi tak apalah!"ucap Tutu, lantas turun dari pundak Luhan dan berlari keluar dari gua.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan bahwa sosok misterius yang kemarin ditolongnya itu datang ke rumahnya dan membawanya bermain. Luhan pun menatap langit kelam berbintang di atasnya.

"Siapa kau?"gumamnya.

-XOXO-

Sehun termenung di kamarnya. Entah kenapa, pikirannya melantur ke sosok kijang yang waktu itu menatapnya. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada mata kijang itu.

"Dia bertubuh kijang, tapi matanya manusia"gumamnya.

Sehun bangkit dari rebahannya, lantas menatap ke jendela. Dia bangun dari tidurnya, lantas terseok menuju ke balkon kamarnya. Dia mengusap pinggiran balkonnya itu, lantas menatap ke arah langit malam. Langit penuh bintang itu begitu indah, dengan bulan sebagai tuannya. Kemudian, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ke hamparan luas yang berwarna kehijauan. Ya, hutan.

Sehun menatap hutan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara senang, kecewa, rindu, penasaran, dan sebagainya yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan satu persatu. Tak disadari, Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, membayangkan sosok yang menolongnya di hutan.

Ingat, bahwa Sehun sempat melihat sosok _namja_ yang menolongnya, meskipun dalam keadaan buram? Saat itu, satu kalimat terangkai di otaknya, dan terngiang sampai sekarang ini.

"Dia _namja_, tapi manis sekali"gumamnya, dengan kekehan pelan dari bibirnya.

Sehun menatap kembali langit malam tak berawan. Entah kenapa, sosok itu memberinya ikatan khusus, yang membuatnya ingin kembali memasuki hutan itu, menelusurinya, dan menemukan sosok itu.

"Siapa kau?"gumamnya.

TBC or END, yak?

**Chapter selanjutnya mungkin aku update lusa, karena besok libur dan gk bakal ke sekolah, terus gk bakalan bisa wai-fai-an, jadi yah~ mianhae klo nanti jdi agak slow u,u**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**

-XOXO-


	3. Chapter 2

_**(Chaptered) 'The Prince and The Deer' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] EXO – Miracles In December

Cast : Wu Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Fantasy (S-aRF)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Its all about _**'The Prince and The Deer'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin EXO K/M – Miracles In December ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

_Sehun menatap hutan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara senang, kecewa, rindu, penasaran, dan sebagainya yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan satu persatu. Tak disadari, Sehun menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, membayangkan sosok yang menolongnya di hutan._

_ Ingat, bahwa Sehun sempat melihat sosok namja yang menolongnya, meskipun dalam keadaan buram? Saat itu, satu kalimat terangkai di otaknya, dan terngiang sampai sekarang ini._

"_Dia namja, tapi manis sekali"gumamnya, dengan kekehan pelan dari bibirnya._

_ Sehun menatap kembali langit malam tak berawan. Entah kenapa, sosok itu memberinya ikatan khusus, yang membuatnya ingin kembali memasuki hutan itu, menelusurinya, dan menemukan sosok itu._

"_Siapa kau?"gumamnya._

_._

_-The Prince and The Deer-_

_._

_._

Chapter 2 ^^

Sudah 3 minggu berjalan, seiring waktu. Luhan menatap pintu guanya dengan kecewa, merasa bahwa pengharapannya selama ini sia-sia. Pengharapan akan kedatangan Sehun, manusia yang waktu itu ia tolong. Kesehatannya juga semakin menurun dari hari ke hari, membuatnya pucat dan jarang berubah menjadi kijang.

"Siapa kau?"gumamnya, terdengar nestapa.

Keke Si Kelinci menghampiri Luhan, lantas naik ke pangkuannya. Keke Si Kelinci bisa merasakan kesedihan Luhan. Dia tahu bahwa sosok manusia yang kemarin itulah penyebabnya.

"Lulu, jangan bersedih terus. Kami takut kau sakit, dan tidak bisa berdongeng lagi untuk kami"ucap Keke.

"Aku takut, Ke"sahut Luhan.

"Kenapa?"tanya Keke.

"Aku takut dia tidak mau kembali, karena takut padaku"lanjut Luhan, dengan setitik air mata yang menyapa Bumi.

"Kenapa? Lulu tidak menyakitinya. Dia pasti masih dirawat di rumahnya sana"ucap Keke.

"Itu juga kalau dia berhasil keluar dari sini"elak Luhan.

"Jangan bersedih, Lulu. Kami jadi ikut sedih mendengarnya"ucap Keke.

SREK SREK

Terdengar suara kepakan sayap. Tampak Bubu Si Burung sedang mendarat di pundak Luhan, dengan biji-bijian di atas daun yang ia bawa dengan mulutnya.

"Lulu, makanlah biji-bijian ini. Kata Koko Si Kodok, biji-bijian ini bisa membuat kesehatanmu memulih"ucap Bubu seraya menaruh daun itu di samping Luhan.

"_Gomawo_, Bubu. Aku baik-baik saja"ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum lemah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Momo Si Monyet melihatnya. Dia sedih melihat Luhan –manusia yang selalu berdongeng pada mereka– menjadi pemurung dan sakit-sakitan akhir-akhir ini. Akhirnya, Momo Si Monyet membuat rencana.

-XOXO-

"Makanlah, Sehun"

Tampak Ratu Tao tengah membawa sebuah piring di hadapan Pangeran Sehun. Piring itu berisikan 4 sehat 5 sempurna, cocok untuk pemulihan luka Sehun akibat kejadian 3 minggu lalu. Sehun mengangguk.

"_Eomma_, jika aku mau kembali ke hutan itu, apa _eomma_ memperbolehkan?"tanya Sehun, membuat Tao menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak boleh! _Eomma_ melarang, Wu Sehun! _Eomma_ melarang dengan tegas!"tegas Tao.

"_Nde_, _eomma_. Aku kan cuman tanya"ucap Sehun seraya menggigit daging ayam di tangannya.

"Ya sudah. Makan yang banyak. Lukamu sudah memulih. _Eomma_ mau ke _appa_-mu dulu"ucap Tao, lantas mengecup kening Sehun dan keluar dari kamar.

Sehun menatap jendela di kamarnya. Hutan itu tampak bercahaya, diterangi sinar matahari. Entah kenapa, serasa ada magnet yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun harus ke sana. Apa alasannya, itu yang tidak Sehun tahu.

"ADA MONYET GILA!"

Terdengar pekikan-pekikan para ksatria kerajaan di bawah. Sehun lantas bangkit dari tidurnya, lantas menatap ke bawah dari balkonnya. Tampak beberapa orang tengah berusaha menangkap seekor monyet yang sedang berusaha memanjat ke kamar Sehun.

"Awas, pangeran!"pekik salah seorang prajurit.

(Author gak tau suara monyet, jadi seadanya aja, ya?)

UU AA UU AA

Monyet itu berdiri di tepi balkon Sehun. Sehun melangkah mundur perlahan, takut kalau monyet itu mau menyerangnya.

"Siapkan panah!"terdengar suara tegas Jenderal Chanyeol.

Sehun segera menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak membidik monyet itu.

"Hentikan!"tegas Sehun, dengan suara menggelegar.

DATS!

Alhasil, panah itu terlepas, namun tidak mengenai sasaran. Panah itu beberapa senti di sebelah monyet itu. Sehun menatap monyet itu. Ia merasa pernah melihat monyet itu.

"Kau monyet dari hutan, kan?"tanya Sehun yang –seakan– sedang berinteraksi.

Monyet itu mengangguk mengerti. Sehun mendekati monyet itu, lantas mengusap kepalanya lembut. Bulu-bulunya lembut, halus, dan terawat. Siapa yang merawat monyet ini?

BRAK!

"SEHUN! MENJAUH DARI MONYET ITU!"terdengar pekikan menggelegar Raja Kris yang mendobrak pintu kamar Sehun.

"Tidak, _appa_! Jangan bunuh dia!"tegas Sehun seraya menghalangi monyet itu.

Tao menghalangi langkah sang suami, tampak mengerti dengan situasi sekarang. Kris hanya bisa mengikuti arah pikiran Tao, dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir.

Sehun kembali menatap monyet itu. Sesuatu terlingkar manis di leher monyet itu. Sehun mengambilnya perlahan, lantas membuka gulungan itu.

"I-ini kan–"Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Apa itu? Itu adalah potongan jubah Sehun yang tercecer di sana!

Sehun menatap monyet itu, berusaha meminta penjelasan. Monyet itu menggerakkan kepalanya, dan menunjuk-nunjuk hutan. Tampaknya Sehun mengerti. Ada sesuatu di hutan itu, yang sepertinya harus Sehun datangi sendiri.

"Aku harus ke sana?"tanya Sehun, diangguki monyet itu.

_Sudah kuduga! Ada sesuatu di sana_; pikir Sehun dengan mantap. Serta merta, Sehun mengangguk, lantas mempersilahkan monyet itu bergelantung di pundaknya. Sehun meraih alat berburunya. Tao dan Kris tampak menghampirinya, berusaha mencegahnya.

"Sehun, jangan kembali ke hutan itu!"tegas Tao.

"Aku harus, _eomma_! Monyet ini memberitahuku bahwa di sana ada sesuatu!"tegas Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau terluka dan terbunuh? _Appa_ tidak akan memaafkan diri _appa_ lagi"tegas Kris, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku percaya pada diriku, _appa_. Sekarang tinggal kalian percaya padaku"sahut Sehun seraya menatap kedua orang tuanya itu.

Tao mendekap tubuh Sehun erat. Kris menghela nafas erat, lantas mendapat ide.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Jenderal Chanyeol–"belum selesai Kris berbicara, Sehun sudah memotong.

"Aku tahu"

-XOXO-

Sehun mengendarai kuda barunya, bersama jenderal istananya, yaitu Jenderal Chanyeol –yang mengendarai kudanya sendiri. Mereka mengikuti arah gerak Momo Si Monyet yang bergelantungan kesana kemari.

"Apa anda yakin bahwa monyet itu tidak mengerjai anda?"tanya Chanyeol, terdengar ragu.

"Aku tak pernah seyakin ini–"

"Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku"lanjut Sehun, diangguki Chanyeol.

UU AA UU AA!

Momo Si Monyet berteriak keras di depan sebuah gua berukuran sedang. Sehun dan Chanyeol menuruni kudanya, lantas menghampiri Momo Si Monyet, dengan pedang tersiap di tangan mereka. Momo Si Monyet memasuki gua itu.

CIT CIT CIT

Kali ini, bukan hanya suara monyet yang mereka dengar. Mereka mendengar suara burung sekarang. Tampak seekor burung keluar dari gua itu, tampak kaget dengan kehadiran mereka. Burung itu kembali masuk.

Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, lantas segera masuk. Gua itu terasa cukup hangat, dan muat untuk satu orang manusia. Mereka memasukinya cukup dalam. Sehun terkesiap, begitupun Chanyeol.

Seorang manusia tampak terbaring di atas sebuah kasur kulit hewan, membelakangi mereka. Manusia itu memakai _toga_ putih bersih tak bernoda, dengan rambut berwarna keemasan –persis seperti yang dilihat Sehun saat itu! Hewan-hewan banyak mengitarinya. Ada Bubu Si Burung, Gigo Si Gorila, Koko Si Kodok, bahkan Ulu Si Ular juga ada.

"Jangan bunuh hewan-hewan itu. Mereka tampak bersahabat"bisik Sehun, ketika melihat Chanyeol bersiap dengan pisaunya.

"Baik, Sehun"sahut Chanyeol.

Sehun mendekati sosok itu perlahan, lantas menyentuh tubuhnya perlahan. Sehun segera menjauhkan tangannya, ketika merasakan suhu tinggi tubuh itu. Manusia itu demam.

Chanyeol mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas terpaku pada sesuatu. Tulisan karakter China tampak terpahat di kayu, masih baru. Chanyeol merabanya, lantas berusaha membacanya.

'Xi Luhan'

"Pangeran, sebaiknya anda membaca ini"ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol, lantas membacanya. Sehun mengerti sekarang. Sosok yang sedang terbaring itu –bernama Xi Luhan.

-XOXO-

Sehun mengompres kepala Luhan dengan robekan jubahnya. Dia juga menyuruh beberapa hewan membawa obat-obatan herbal, dan –untungnya– hewan-hewan itu mengerti. Sehun menuangkan sedikit air di atas daun talas, lantas mengusapkan air itu ke bibir Luhan yang kering.

"Eungh"terdengar lenguhan manis dari bibirnya.

Sehun diam. Luhan tampak membuka matanya, memamerkan manik kecokelatannya yang tampak _pure _dan _innocent_. Sehun memandangnya dengan penuh pesona.

"HAH!"pekik Luhan ketika menyadari kehadiran Sehun.

"Jangan takut"ucap Sehun, tak mampu berkedip.

Luhan meringkuk takut pada Sehun. Sehun menghampiri Luhan perlahan, seraya memanjangkan tangannya. Tangan itu pun menyentuh pipi Luhan yang merona. Sehun tersenyum, membuat Luhan –mau tidak mau– terpesona akan senyuman itu.

"Namaku Wu Sehun"gumam Sehun.

"A-aku Xi Luhan"sahut Luhan, masih takut untuk menatap Sehun.

"Aku adalah pangeran dari negeri timur. Bagaimana denganmu?"tanya Sehun.

"A-aku manusia hutan ini. A-aku dibesarkan– di sini"jawab Luhan, membuat Sehun sedikit terperanjat.

Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan, membuat gerakan memutar pada pipi itu. Luhan memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan lembut nan nyaman Sehun. Sehun tersenyum padanya, membuat Luhan merona malu.

"Ah, _gomawo_"gumam Sehun, membuat Luhan mendongak.

"Karena sudah menolongku saat itu"lanjut Sehun, membuat Luhan kembali merona berat.

Luhan mengangguk malu. Sehun tersenyum, lantas menatap keluar, membuat Luhan juga ikut menatap keluar. Tampak seorang _namja_ duduk di depan, berjaga-jaga. Dia sedang bermain dengan beberapa hewan.

"Kau tidak sendiri?"tanya Luhan, diangguki Sehun.

"Orangtuaku melarangku untuk sendirian di hutan, jadi aku membawa jenderalku"jawab Sehun.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol"lanjut Sehun, membuat Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan, membuat Luhan juga ikut tersenyum manis padanya. Kali ini, Sehun-lah yang terpesona.

-XOXO-

Chanyeol berjaga di depan pintu gua. Dia tampak tengah bermain dengan Keke Si Kelinci. Bubu Si Burung bertengger di puncak kepalanya, dan Momo Si Monyet bergelantungan di pohon di depannya. Gigo Si Gorila duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalian imut sekali"puji Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap ke depan. Tampak seekor kupu-kupu _monarch_, tengah terbang bebas di hadapannya. Chanyeol tampak tertarik, karena dia memang suka serangga.

"Aku akan segera kembali"ucap Chanyeol pada hewan-hewan itu.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah terbang kupu-kupu itu. Kupu-kupu bercorak indah itu meliuk-liuk di udara, membawanya semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Untungnya, Chanyeol cukup tahu area hutan itu, jadi dia hampir tidak mungkin tersesat.

"Wah, kau indah sekali. Seandainya aku membawa kanvas"gumam Chanyeol seraya mengamati kupu-kupu itu.

Langkahnya terhenti. Chanyeol menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, lantas termenung. _Indah sekali_; pikirnya.

Tampak hamparan padang bunga luas di situ, dengan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni. Chanyeol tahu soal padang bunga itu dari Raja Kris, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun mendatanginya.

"Ini indah sekali"gumamnya seraya memetik sebuah bunga _camellia_.

Chanyeol menghirup bunga itu. _Harum_; pikirnya. Kupu-kupu _monarch_ itu terbang ke arah Chanyeol, lantas hinggap di bunga itu. Chanyeol terkekeh renyah.

Chanyeol mengendarkan pandangannya, lantas menangkap sesuatu. Siluet seseorang sedang duduk di puncak bukit, bersandar pada pohon. Orang itu tampaknya sedang melukis –dilihat dari sesuatu berbentuk kotak di hadapannya, dan gerakan tangannya.

"Adakah orang yang masuk sejauh ini?"gumamnya heran.

Untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya, Chanyeol menghampiri orang itu. Chanyeol menembus bunga-bunga perlahan, tanpa menyakiti bunganya.

WUSH

Beratus-ratus kelopak bunga _dandellion_ beterbangan, membentuk serbuk-serbuk berkilau di langit jingga. Chanyeol tersenyum. Masih dengan bunga di tangannya.

Sampailah ia di puncak bukit. Tampaknya, orang itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia masih fokus melukis. Chanyeol bersembunyi di balik pohon sosok itu. Ya, sosok itu adalah _namja_. _Namja yang pendek_; pikirnya mengira-ngira tinggi _namja_ itu.

"Hallo"

-XOXO-

Sehun menghabiskan waktunya untuk merawat Luhan di guanya. Dia menemani Luhan istirahat di kasurnya, menyuapinya makanan, dan membacakannya buku cerita –yang juga ia bacakan untuk hewan-hewan. Luhan tersenyum menatapnya. Entah kenapa, Sehun selalu berdebar ketika melihat senyum itu. _Manis, seperti pemiliknya_; pikir Sehun.

"Saatnya istirahat"ucap Sehun seraya menyelimuti Luhan sebahu.

"Apa kau akan kembali, Sehun?"tanya Luhan, membuat Sehun diam.

"Entahlah. Tapi, aku akan usahakan. Tunggulah aku. Oh, ya. Kuperingatkan untuk tidak ke istanaku"ucap Sehun, tentu saja dengan alasan.

"Kenapa?"tanya Luhan.

"Mendengar kisahmu yang katanya bisa berubah jadi kijang, aku takut bahwa orang tuaku akan memburumu. Mereka suka menyimpan koleksi binatang di rumah, tapi tidak untuk dibunuh. Untuk dipelihara. Aku ingin kau hidup bebas di hutan, bukan di sana yang bagaikan penjara"ucap Sehun.

"_Arraseo_"sahut Luhan sebelum–

CHU!

Luhan mengecup lembut pipi kanan Sehun, lantas merona malu. Sehun pun _blushing_ seketika, tidak mengira bahwa inilah ucapan terima kasih Luhan padanya.

"Hati-hati"gumam Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum padanya, lantas mengangguk. Sebagai kenang-kenangan, mereka saling bertukar barang. Sehun memberikan seperangkat panahnya pada Luhan, dan Luhan memberinya sebuah mahkota bunga cantik.

"Ingatlah aku selalu, Sehunnie"gumam Luhan.

"Kau juga"ucap Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

Sehun pun pamit pada Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dari kejauhan, sampai sosok itu menghilang di tikungan.

TBC or END, yak?

**Hohoho, akhirnya chap selanjutnya update! Author udah gatel bgt pengen nyelesain FF ini, tapo berhubung waifai skool lagi lemot, jadi bisanya sekarang. Hohoho, chap selanjutnya besok insya allah deh! Yeyeye~**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**

-XOXO-


	4. Chapter 3

_**(Chaptered) 'The Prince and The Deer' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] EXO – Miracles In December

Cast : Wu Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Fantasy (S-aRF)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Its all about _**'The Prince and The Deer'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin EXO K/M – Miracles In December ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

_CHU! _

_ Luhan mengecup lembut pipi kanan Sehun, lantas merona malu. Sehun pun blushing seketika, tidak mengira bahwa inilah ucapan terima kasih Luhan padanya._

"_Hati-hati"gumam Luhan._

_ Sehun tersenyum padanya, lantas mengangguk. Sebagai kenang-kenangan, mereka saling bertukar barang. Sehun memberikan seperangkat panahnya pada Luhan, dan Luhan memberinya sebuah mahkota bunga cantik._

"_Ingatlah aku selalu, Sehunnie"gumam Luhan._

"_Kau juga"ucap Sehun, diangguki Luhan._

_ Sehun pun pamit pada Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun dari kejauhan, sampai sosok itu menghilang di tikungan._

_._

_-The Prince and The Deer-_

_._

_._

Chapter 3 ^^

Chanyeol duduk di bukit itu, bersama _namja_ itu. _Namja_ misterius itu hanya tersenyum padanya, dan tidak berbicara apa-apa. Dia hanya melukis di samping Chanyeol, memperlihatkan kemahiran jemari lentiknya bermain di atas kanvas.

"Wuah, lukisan yang indah"puji Chanyeol setelah melihat goresan kuas itu.

_Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lantas kembali melukis. Chanyeol menatap _namja_ manis itu intens. _Namja_ itu tidak berbicara sama sekali. Apa dia –bisu?

"Hey"panggil Chanyeol, membuat _namja_ itu menengok.

"Apa kau– bisu? Kenapa kau tak menjawabku? Maaf bila lancang"lanjut Chanyeol.

_Namja_ itu terdiam, lantas meraih kanvasnya. Dia meraih cat, lantas menggoreskan kuasnya di situ. Chanyeol mengamati kanvas itu seksama. Goresan kuas itu tampak membentuk karakter-karakter huruf China di situ.

_Xiao Baoxian_

"Baoxian? Jadi kau termasuk ke dalam EXOTIC Kingdom? Kau keturunan China?"kaget Chanyeol, digelengi _namja_ itu.

Sosok bernama Baoxian itu kembali menggoreskan kuas, kali ini tampak fokus. Dia berusaha menulis sesuatu, sesekali tampak berhenti untuk berpikir. Saat Chanyeol menyadari, bahwa _namja_ itu sedang berusaha menulis _hangul_.

_Xiao Baekhyun_

"Ah, jadi kau ini orang EXOSTAN Kingdom?"tanya Chanyeol, diangguki _namja_ itu.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku jenderal kerajaan EXOTIC. Terdengar aneh memang, mengingat EXOTIC Kingdom tidak menggunakan _hangul_ dalam tulisan mereka. Mereka menggunakan karakter, namun berbahasa Korea"jelas Chanyeol, diangguki _namja_ itu.

"Apa kau bisu? Kau tidak bicara sedari tadi"lanjut Chanyeol, terdengar hati-hati.

"_Aniya_"jawab Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol terpesona dengan suara merdunya.

"Aku hanya bicara pada orang yang bisa dekat denganku"lanjut Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol diam mematung.

"Dan aku yakin bahwa–"

"Bahwa aku bisa dekat denganmu"Baekhyun merona ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

-XOXO-

Sehun turun dari kudanya. Dia sudah sampai di kerajaannya. Di tengah jalan tadi, dia teringat akan Chanyeol, jenderal kerajaannya. Tapi, Sehun tak ambil pusing. Dia tahu benar siapa Chanyeol. _Mungkin sedang berburu_; pikir Sehun.

"SEHUN!"terdengar pekikan.

Sehun menoleh, lantas tersenyum ketika mengetahui sosok itu. Sosok bernama Tabib Lay itu menghampirinya, seraya membenarkan _toga_ putih bersihnya. Ya, _toga_ adalah simbol kesucian dan keindahan di EXOTIC Kingdom. Hanya para tabib dan cendekiawan yang menggunakannya, dan Sehun juga sedikit kaget, mengingat bahwa Luhan juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

"Lay _gege_?"sahut Sehun.

"Ah, kau sudah sehat? Syukurlah, ternyata khasiat obat itu memang tidak main-main"ucap Lay seraya menepuk pundak Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Obat apa?"tanya Sehun.

"Akar alang-alang dan getah pohon nira. Sangat mujarab dan bisa menyembuhkan penyakit dalam. Merangsang pertumbuhan sel-sel tubuh"jelas Lay seraya merapikan isi tasnya.

"Baguslah"ucap Sehun.

"Ah, Sehun!"tegas Lay, membuat Sehun kembali menengok.

"Ya?"Sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Bisa kau masuk ke perpustakaan istana? Aku harus mengurus rakyat yang sakit, jadi aku mohon bantuanmu untuk mencari ini"ucap Lay seraya menyerahkan sebuah gulungan tua.

"Mencari apa?"tanya Sehun, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Carilah naskah kuno _The Wolf and The Beauty_! Aku butuh salinan ceritanya, untuk aku ceritakan nanti pada anak-anak pengidap _hemofilia_ di daerah Chunanh. Besok aku akan _survey_ ke daerah situ, karena kudengar tingkat kematian balita di situ karena _hemofilia_ mencapai 10 bayi setiap tahunnya"jelas Lay.

"_Arraseo_"sahut Sehun.

-XOXO-

Sehun meraba-raba rak perpustakaan istana. Perpustakaan megah itu, memiliki arsitektur megah dan berkelas. Pilar-pilar raksasa menyangga plafon atap, dengan sebuah kubah besar di atasnya. Lampu kristal besar menghiasi tengah ruangan, akan menyala terang bila gelap.

"Ah, ini dia"gumam Sehun setelah mendapat apa yang ia cari.

_The Wolf and The Beauty_

Sehun meraih naskah kuno itu, lantas meniup debunya dan sesekali mengusapnya lembut. Sehun membawanya ke meja panjang, dan duduk di salah satu kursinya.

"Baiklah. Saatnya kita baca cerita dan buat ringkasannya"gumam Sehun seraya meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

SREK SREK

Sehun membuka naskah itu. _The Wolf and The Beauty_ adalah dongeng rakyat EXOTIC Kingdom yang sudah ada semenjak berabad-abad lalu, dan hampir saja terlupakan. Mungkin, itulah alasan kenapa Lay ingin menceritakannya pada anak-anak pengidap _hemofilia_.

Sehun terkadang mengerutkan kening, mengerjap-ngerjap, membentuk huruf 'o' di mulutnya, bahkan membuat pose berpikir. Itu semua karena alur cerita kisah itu yang membingungkan, sekaligus menantang dirinya untuk ditebak.

"Apakah _wolf_ akan mati, atau _beauty_ yang akan mati karena tak bisa diselamatkan _wolf_?"gumam Sehun, seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sehun pun membaca kelanjutannya. Setelah itu, tampak ia manggut-manggut tidak jelas.

-XOXO-

Setelah selesai akan cerita itu, Sehun segera mengemasi kertas-kertas itu dan membawanya kepada Tabib Lay.

"Apa aku boleh mengikuti acara itu?"gumam Sehun seraya melihat gulungan di tangannya.

Sejenak, Sehun teringat akan Luhan. Bagaimana kabar sang _saseum namja_? Tanpa sadar, Sehun menyunggingkan senyum. Membayangkan wajah cantik Luhan yang mengenakan _toga_ putih, membuatnya membayangkan bahwa Luhan adalah seorang _yeoja_.

"SEHUN!"

Sehun menengok, lantas membungkuk singkat saat menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya. Tabib Lay berjalan dengan berwibawa ke dekatnya. Sehun menyerahkan catatan itu.

"Ini, amanat _gege_"gumam Sehun.

"Ah, _kamsahae_! Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasmu?"tanya Lay seraya menerima barang itu.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku tak butuh imbalan"ucap Sehun dengan tulus.

"Kau yakin?"tanya Lay, diangguki Sehun.

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan berangkat ke Chunanh nanti sore. Katakan pada Raja Kris bahwa malam ini aku tak ada di istana"lanjut Lay, diangguki Sehun.

"Akan kuusahakan"jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu"ucap Lay seraya membungkuk hormat.

Sehun membalas bungkukan itu. Lay pun melenggang menjauh, dengan _toga_ putihnya yang melambai mengikuti langkahnya. Sehun membayangkan –lagi– bahwa tadi itu adalah Luhan. Sehun membayangkan punggung Luhan, dan bunga-bunga indah yang menghiasi rambut emasnya.

"Lulu"gumamnya.

-XOXO-

Jauh di dalam hutan, Luhan sedang mengumpulkan buah beri biru. Ia sesekali memakannya, merasakan manisnya buah bulat itu. Tampak Momo Si Monyet menghampirinya, dengan sekeranjang beri biru.

"Ah, _gomawo_"sahut Luhan.

Luhan dan Momo Si Monyet pun membawa beri-beri itu ke dalam gua. Tampak beberapa hewan juga membantu mereka membawa keranjang itu.

Luhan bersiap di depan sebuah gulungan putih. Luhan pun menganggukkan kepala pada Gigo Si Gorila. Gigo Si Gorila mulai menghancurkan buah beri biru itu, menjadi cair. Di samping Luhan, tampak cairan-cairan warna-warni –cat.

"Ini, Lulu"sahut Gigo.

"_Gomawo_"sahut Luhan dengan senyuman.

"_Kajja_, _chingudeul_. Kita tinggalkan Lulu sendiri"ucap Bubu Si Burung.

Mereka pun keluar. Luhan menatap gulungan kertas di hadapannya, lantas tersenyum. Bunga-bunga di kepalanya mulai bermekaran –tanda bahwa dia bahagia. Seekor kupu-kupu menghinggapi kepalanya, membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh.

"_Arraseo_. Mari kita mulai"gumamnya.

Luhan pun mencelupkan jarinya ke dalam sebuah cairan cokelat. Ia menggoreskannya ke atas gulungan itu.

Ya, ia melukis...

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Sehun mengendarai kudanya memasuki hutan. Ia menatap lurus ke depan, fokus akan rute yang ia lewati. Ia yakin bahwa jalan menuju gua Luhan adalah lewat situ.

"Setelah mendekati batu lumut, belok kanan"gumam Sehun.

Saat batu itu tampak, Sehun membelokkan kudanya ke kanan. Dia pun terus memasuki hutan itu. Semakin dalam dan dalam.

SREK SREK

Bubu Si Burung menghinggapi pundak Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum padanya.

"_Annyeong_"sapa Sehun, diciciti burung itu.

SRET!

Sehun menghentikan laju kudanya, ketika sampai di depan sebuah gua. Sehun turun, dan mengikat kudanya. Dia mengusap leher besar kudanya, dan melangkah masuk.

"_Annyeong_. Luhan?"panggil Sehun.

Sehun masuk semakin dalam. Tampak Luhan sedang tertidur, dengan posisi menyender pada dinding gua. Dia duduk di depan sesuatu. Sehun mendekatinya, dan menatapnya. Ia terdiam, tak dapat berkata-kata. Sehun mengamati Luhan, lantas terpaku pada kesepuluh jari tangan Luhan berlumuran cat warna-warni.

Sehun terkagum akan lukisan Luhan. Lukisan itu begitu hidup, dan persis seperti nyata.

Lukisan sebuah kerajaan...

-XOXO-

"Eungh"

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia heran sendiri. Bukankah dia tidur di depan lukisannya? Kini dia tidur di kasurnya sendiri. Ia membiaskan cahaya pada manik indahnya.

"_Annyeong_"

Luhan menengok, dan terperangah. Tampak Sehun sedang menatapnya, sembari tersenyum. Sehun duduk di tepi kasur Luhan, dan menggenggam tangan Luhan yang berlumuran cat. Luhan menatapnya heran. Sehun pun mengusap tangan itu dengan air hangat, membuat cat-catnya luntur.

"Tidak baik melukis menggunakan tangan"gumam Sehun, membuat Luhan mengerjap.

"Lalu aku harus pakai apa?"tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

Sehun terkekeh, lantas meraih sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Ia pun menyodorkannya pada Luhan. Luhan meraihnya dengan gemetar.

"Kuas"jawab Sehun, membuat Luhan menatapnya.

Luhan mengamati benda itu. Ia pun mencelupkannya ke dalam catnya, dan menggoreskannya ke dinding gua.

"Goresannya indah. Aku suka"ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum manis.

"Aku senang kalau kau suka"ucap Sehun.

Sehun mengamati lukisan istana Luhan. Sehun penasaran, kerajaan apa yang digambar Luhan itu.

"Itu– kerajaan apa?"tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengamati karyanya itu, lantas mendelikkan bahu. Sehun mengernyit heran.

"Aku hanya membayangkan bahwa aku terbang di langit. Lalu, yang kulihat adalah gedung-gedung besar dengan rumah-rumah dan cerobong asap seperti itu. Aku tak tahu dimana itu, tapi aku merasa pernah ke sana"jelas Luhan.

Sehun mendekati lukisan itu. Lukisan itu begitu hidup, membuat Sehun seakan sedang melihat ke luar jendela. Sehun mengusap lukisan itu, dan mulai berpikir.

"Sepertinya aku pernah lihat"gumam Sehun, tak terdengar Luhan.

Sehun pun mendekati Luhan, dan duduk di sampingnya. Luhan menatapnya dengan mata jernihnya yang berwarna biru. Sehun dibuat kagum dengan manik polos itu. Seakan ia sedang melihat hamparan birunya laut dari mata itu.

"Boleh kusuruh Jenderal Chanyeol kemari?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

PRIT!

Luhan bersiul, membuat Bubu Si Burung masuk. Luhan berbicara pada burung itu, membuat burung itu mengangguk. Luhan menatap Sehun. Seakan mengerti, Sehun merobek sedikit jubahnya, dan mulai menulis di atasnya.

'_Jenderal, segeralah ke hutan. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu_'

Setelah itu, Sehun mengikatkannya pada kaki Bubu Si Burung. Sehun membawa Bubu Si Burung keluar, dan menerbangkan burung itu. Luhan menyusulnya keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sedikit pada jenderalku itu"jelas Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

"Untuk apa?"tanya Luhan.

"Dia tahu lebih banyak daripada aku"ucap Sehun.

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan kaki kuda di luar gua. Sehun segera menarik tangan lentik Luhan, dan membawanya keluar.

"Pangeran"

Sehun menengok ketika mendengar suara _bass_ itu. Jenderal Chanyeol tampak menatapnya bingung. Sehun pun mengangguk pada Luhan. Luhan pun memperlihatkan lukisannya.

"Wow, lukisan yang bagus"puji Chanyeol.

"Bukan itu. Apa kau tahu ini tempat apa?"tanya Sehun, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

"Maksudmu apa, Pangeran?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Luhan melukisnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia merasa pernah ke sana, tapi sebenarnya dia tak pernah keluar hutan. Apa kau tahu ini dimana? Mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk"jelas Sehun.

"Kupikir ini– EXOSTAN Kingdom"jawab Chanyeol, terdengar tidak terlalu yakin.

Sehun mengernyit heran. Dia merebut lukisan itu dari tangan Chanyeol, dan memerhatikan seksama. Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ingatkah kau dengan pusat kota, dimana ada taman melingkar dengan anggrek yang merambati pagarnya?"ucap Chanyeol, memberikan _clue_.

Sehun terdiam. Dia pun menatap Luhan. Luhan mengerjap mata bingung. Sehun mencengkram kedua pundak Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin heran.

.

.

.

"Apa kau adalah Pangeran Xiao Lu yang hilang itu?"

Pertanyaan itu, membuat semua semakin jelas.

TBC or END, yak?

**HUAAAA Mianhae late update! Tadinya udah janji mau hari sabtu, tapi ternyata author gak sekolaah~ jadi gak ada waifai~ huhuhu maafkan aku.. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan kaliann**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**

-XOXO-


	5. Chapter 4

_**(Chaptered) 'The Prince and The Deer' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] EXO – Miracles In December

Cast : Wu Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Fantasy (S-aRF)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Its all about _**'The Prince and The Deer'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin EXO K/M – Miracles In December ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_Maksudmu apa, Pangeran?"tanya Chanyeol._

"_Luhan melukisnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia merasa pernah ke sana, tapi sebenarnya dia tak pernah keluar hutan. Apa kau tahu ini dimana? Mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk"jelas Sehun._

"_Kupikir ini– EXOSTAN Kingdom"jawab Chanyeol, terdengar tidak terlalu yakin._

_ Sehun mengernyit heran. Dia merebut lukisan itu dari tangan Chanyeol, dan memerhatikan seksama. Chanyeol berdiri di sampingnya._

"_Ingatkah kau dengan pusat kota, dimana ada taman melingkar dengan anggrek yang merambati pagarnya?"ucap Chanyeol, memberikan clue._

_ Sehun terdiam. Dia pun menatap Luhan. Luhan mengerjap mata bingung. Sehun mencengkram kedua pundak Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin heran._

"_Apa kau adalah Pangeran Xiao Lu yang hilang itu?"_

_Pertanyaan itu, membuat semua semakin jelas._

_._

_-The Prince and The Deer-_

_._

_._

Chapter 4 ^^

"A-aku? Pa-pangeran? Ka-kata Bubu, aku ini sudah ada di dalam gua ini sejak bayi. Mana mungkin kau bisa menyebutku sebagai pangeran!"tegas Luhan, tidak terlalu menerima pernyataan Sehun.

"Luhan"

Luhan menengok, ketika Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dalam. Chanyeol memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan, yang baru ia ambil dari tas kudanya.

"Ini akan memperjelas semua"ucap Chanyeol, seraya menyerahkan gulungan itu.

Luhan meraih gulungan itu dengan gemetar. Air mata mengalir lembut melalui pipinya. Sehun menatapnya dengan harap-harap-cemas.

"Itu adalah kertas pencarian, yang kuambil saat umurku masih 5 tahun, dari sebuah toko kue. Di situ disebutkan, bahwa EXOSTAN Kingdom kehilangan seorang putra mahkota bernama Xiao Lu. Kau pasti bisa mengenalinya, saat kau melihatnya. Baru terpikirkan sesaat tadi "jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan memerhatikan gulungan itu. Sepasang suami istri, dengan bayi di gendongan istrinya.

.

.

.

_Dicari,_

_Putra Mahkota Xiao Lu._

_Deskripsi : berambut keemasan, berkulit putih, berumur 5 minggu. Hilang dari istana sejak 24 jam yang lalu. Hilang dengan tas dan juga sebuah toga putih._

_Dekripsi khusus : kalung buatan Ratu Kyungsoo, bertuliskan 'Xi Luhan'_

_Bagi yang menemukan, harap segera melapor. Imbalan 13 karung emas_

Luhan terhenyak kaget. Ia menatap kedua manusia di hadapannya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?"tanya Sehun.

"Hiks, _nan mollaseyo_. Bubu bilang dulu aku dibawa seorang _namja _kemari"isak Luhan.

Sehun mendekap tubuh rapuh Luhan, menenggelamkannya pada dada bidangnya.

"_Namja_? Apa _namja_ itu seperti Ratu Kyungsoo?"tanya Sehun, digelengi Luhan.

"_Namja_ itu _chubby_, pendek, dan berpakaian ala gembala. Aku takut"bisik Luhan.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, meminta agar mencari tahu tentang _namja_ yang dideskripsikan Luhan. Chanyeol mengangguk hormat, lantas segera menaiki kudanya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Sshh, _gwaechanayo_. _Uljimayo_. Kau tenang saja"hibur Sehun seraya mengusap kedua pipi Luhan yang basah.

"Aku takut, Sehun. Kalau benar aku ini anak dari Raja Kai dan Ratu Kyungsoo, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak mungkin menemui mereka sekarang ini. Aku bukanlah manusia lagi, melainkan siluman. Aku takut"gumam Luhan, dengan tangis menjadi-jadi.

"Aku dan Chanyeol akan mencari tahu semuanya. Kau tak usah takut"ucap Sehun.

"Bantu aku"pinta Luhan, dengan lirihnya.

"Tenang saja"ucap Sehun.

Sehun menarik Luhan masuk, dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak aman jika kau berada di sini. Sebaiknya kau segera berkemas. Bilang pada kawan-kawan hewanmu"ucap Sehun seraya meraih beberapa helai pakaian Luhan.

"Kita mau kemana?"tanya Luhan, membuat Sehun menatapnya.

"Kita akan ke kerajaanku"

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Sehun membawa Luhan di belakangnya. Luhan juga sudah didandani ala _yeoja_, sehingga tidak dikenali oleh orang lain. Meski begitu, Luhan justru tampak semakin cantik dan bersinar –apalagi dengan bunga-bunga di kepalanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Lu"ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sehun, takut terjatuh. Sehun mengusap tangan Luhan dengan tangan satunya, dan tangan yang lain masih memegang tali kekang kuda.

"Jangan khawatir. Orang tuaku sangat baik. Mereka sangat menerima tamu"ucap Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

Sampailah ia di gerbang istana. Beberapa pengawal memberinya hormat, beberapa memperhatikan '_yeoja_' di belakang Sehun. Beberapa ada yang berbinar, merona merah, bahkan ada yang menatapnya lapar.

"Sehun, aku takut"gumam Luhan.

"Sshh, kau akan aman di sini"ucap Sehun, dengan mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Luhan.

Sehun membawa barang-barang Luhan, dan menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam istana. Tampak 2 orang _namja_ duduk di singgasana, yang kita tahu adalah Raja Kris dan Ratu Tao.

"_Appa_"sapa Sehun.

"Se– oh! Siapa dia, Sehun?"tanya Kris, terdengar _kepo_.

"Ini Xi Luhan. Dia _yeoja_ yang tersesat di hutan. Aku pun membawanya kemari"ucap Sehun.

"Ah, kau manis sekali"puji Tao seraya menghampiri Luhan.

"Go-_gomawo_, Ratu"sahut Luhan dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Bawa dia ke kamarmu, Sehun. Turuti apa yang dia mau"ucap Kris.

"_Arraseo_"Sehun pun menarik Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan. Luhan tampak sangat salah tingkah sekarang, apalagi ketika dia harus berjalan dengan sendal kayu dan _hanbok_ sederhana itu. Rambut emas gelombang Luhan yang alami, membuat kedua orang tuanya tertipu.

"Sehun!"

Sehun dan Luhan menengok. Tampak Chanyeol tengah berlari ke arahnya. Setelahnya, bisa dilihat bahwa mata Chanyeol membulat kaget.

"Lu-luhan?"tanya Chanyeol kaget.

"_Waeyo_, Jenderal?"tanya Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak terlalu suka dengan tatapan sang jenderal pada Luhan-nya.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa _namja_ yang ia maksud"ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Luhan. Luhan menatapnya penasaran.

"_Nugu_?"tanya Luhan, tidak sabaran.

"Dia adalah Kim Minseok, penyihir yang hidup di hutan bagian selatan"jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Luhan mencengkram lengan kekar Sehun dengan takut, apalagi ketika mendengar kata 'penyihir'.

"Ada apa, Lu?"tanya Sehun, heran.

"A-aku takut"gumam Luhan, lantas menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik pundak Sehun.

"Bisa kau antar aku padanya?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Chanyeol.

"Saya akan siapkan kudamu"ucap Chanyeol, lantas membungkuk hormat dan berjalan menjauh.

"JENDERAL!"

Chanyeol menengok. Tampak Sehun tengah menatapnya.

"Jangan sampai _appa_ tahu"ucap Sehun, diangguki Chanyeol.

Sehun pun menarik tangan Luhan ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai, Sehun mendudukkan Luhan di sampingnya. Mata Luhan tampak sendu.

"Kita akan menemui orang yang sudah memisahkanmu dari keluargamu. Kau tenang saja"ucap Sehun.

"Tapi, aku takut kau kenapa-napa. Kalau orang tuamu tahu, bagaimana?"tanya Luhan, terdengar khawatir.

"_Eomma_-ku adalah _namja_ baik. Sedangkan _appa_-ku– cukup keras. Tapi, dia akan menurut pada _eomma_-ku. Aku akan menjelaskan semua ini pada _eomma_-ku, dan _eomma_-ku akan menjelaskannya pada _appa_"jelas Sehun.

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan dalam. Sama dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

"Aku takkan membiarkanmu menderita. Aku akan melepas kekangnya"

-XOXO-

Tao menatap Sehun kaget. Sehun sudah menjelaskan semua padanya di kamarnya. Luhan bersembunyi di balik punggung gagah Sehun, takut kalau-kalau Tao marah. Tapi, tanpa disangka, Tao tersenyum.

"EXOSTAN Kingdom adalah kerajaan bersahabat. Sudah baik kalau kita bisa menemukan anak mereka. Hanya saja, kau harus mengubur perasaanmu, Sehun"jelas Tao.

"Ke-kenapa? A-aku mencintainya"jelas Sehun.

"Dengan sangat berat _eomma_ akan bilang, jika Luhan ditemukan, maka dia akan dijodohkan dengan seorang putri dari negeri seberang. Namanya adalah Wei Shenyuan"jawab Tao.

"Di-dijodohkan!?"kaget Sehun, namun diangguki oleh Tao.

"Kau punya 2 pilihan, Sehun. Mempertahankan Luhan di sini, atau mengembalikan Luhan ke keluarganya"jelas Tao.

"Ta-tapi, Yang Mulia, sa-saya ini bukan manusia seutuhnya"ucap Luhan, terdengar bergetar.

"_Nde_, aku tahu. Tapi kau ini tetap anak mereka. Sudah merupakan resiko mereka jika mendapatimu sebagai seorang manusia setengah kijang. Lagipula, Ratu Kyungsoo adalah teman dekatku. Aku tahu sifat dia. Dia sangat lembut"jelas Tao.

Tao mendekati Luhan, lantas mengusap pundaknya. Luhan menatapnya dengan dalam, dengan air mata terus mengalir deras.

"Apa kau tahu? Kau punya 2 _dongsaeng_. Yang satu bernama Xiao Baoxian. Dia _dongsaeng_ tertuamu. Yang satu lagi bernama Xiao Laxian. Dia seorang _yeoja_. Manis sekali"ucap Tao, memberitahu tentang keluarga Luhan.

"A-aku punya saudara? A-apa mereka baik?"tanya Luhan, mulai tertarik dengan keluarganya.

"Mereka sangat manis! Sayangnya, Baoxian bukanlah _namja_ yang ekspresif. Dia sering sekali merenung sendirian. Aku sudah mengajaknya bicara, tapi dia hanya tersenyum. Mungkin dengan kedatanganmu, kau bisa sedikit mengubah keadaannya"jawab Tao.

Luhan mendekap tubuh Tao, membuat Tao kaget. Tao membalas pelukan itu, dan mengusap lembut punggung Luhan.

"Sejak dulu, aku sangat ingin mempunyai anak lagi"Tao mulai menangis.

"Tapi, rahim ini tidak cukup kuat"lanjutnya.

"_Eomma_"

Tao menengok, ketika Sehun sedang mengusap bahunya. Luhan tenggelam dalam tangisan.

"Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai anakku, Xiao Lu. Tentukan hidupmu dengan bijak"pesan Tao.

"_Arraseo_, _eomma_"sahut Luhan.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tampak seseorang tengah menguping mereka dari balik pintu.

-XOXO-

Chanyeol dan Sehun berderap menuju kuda mereka. Luhan masih setia berada dalam genggaman Sehun.

"Kita akan ke hutan selatan, sedikit masuk ke dalamnya. Letnan Yueshin yang memberitahuku. Dia memberiku peta hutannya"jelas Chanyeol.

"Darimana dia tahu?"tanya Sehun.

"Dia pernah dibawa Tabib Lay ke sana, untuk menyembuhkan karma kehidupannya. Sudahlah, tidak baik untuk dibahas"jawab Chanyeol.

TAK TOK TAK TOK

Kuda mereka segera berlari cepat ke dalam. Di balkon, tampak Tao tengah menatap mereka, dengan sang suami di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya"

"_Mwo_!?"kaget Tao, membuat Kris menengok.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu niat bagus untuk mengembalikan seseorang ke keluarganya?"tanya Kris.

"_Aniya_. Tapi– aku kasihan pada Sehun. Dia mencintai Luhan, dan jika Luhan dikembalikan, maka Luhan akan dijodohkan dengan Putri Wei Shenyuan"jelas Tao, dengan setitik air mata mengalir.

Kris mengusap air mata itu, dan menangkup kedua pipi Tao. Tao menatap Kris dalam.

"Tuhan punya jalannya sendiri untuk menyatukan Sehun dan Luhan. Kau tak usah takut"hibur Kris.

Kris pun mendekap sosok tercintanya itu, ke dalam dekapan yang hangat.

-XOXO-

TAK TOK TAK TOK

"Kita sampai"ucap Chanyeol, lantas turun dari kudanya.

Tampak sebuah rumah –atau gubuk– kayu di hadapan mereka. Gubuk itu tampak hangat, meskipun menyeramkan. Mereka pun mendekatinya.

TOK TOK TOK

"_Annyeonghaseyo_"ucap Chanyeol, agak keras.

CKLEK

"Ah, ada Jenderal Chanyeol rupanya. Masuklah"seorang _namja_ membuka pintunya, dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Mereka pun duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. _Namja_ itu menghidangkan beberapa cangkir teh untuk mereka.

"Minumlah. Masih hangat"ucap _namja_ itu, ramah.

Luhan mengamati wajah itu. Benar. Itu adalah wajah yang ada di ingatannya. Benar-benar tidak berubah.

"Eumh, begini, Minseok-_ssi_. Kami ingin memperjelas sesuatu"ucap Chanyeol, memulai pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"_Nde_, aku sudah tahu. Aku memang menculik Luhan dari sebuah kereta kuda yang menabrak tebing"jawab Minseok, seraya meminum tehnya.

"Menabrak tebing!?"

TBC or END, yak?

**Huaaaa akhirnya mulai jelas, kan? Khkhkh btw, untuk LAST CHAPTER author bisanya ngepost hari Jumat, karena pas hari Jumat author bakal dapet waifai dari tempat les u,u Jadi, gk apa2, kan? :D**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**

-XOXO-


	6. Chapter 5 END

_**(Chaptered) 'The Prince and The Deer' | Shounen-ai**_

[Inspirated] EXO – Miracles In December

Cast : Wu Sehun (Sehun), Xi Luhan (Luhan), dsb.

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Shounen-ai, Romance, Fantasy (S-aRF)

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : Its all about _**'The Prince and The Deer'**_ #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

**No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat HUNHAN! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

**A/N : Mungkin akan lebih sreg kalo sambil ngedengerin EXO K/M – Miracles In December ^^**

**~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

"_Ah, ada Jenderal Chanyeol rupanya. Masuklah"seorang namja membuka pintunya, dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk._

_ Mereka pun duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Namja itu menghidangkan beberapa cangkir teh untuk mereka._

"_Minumlah. Masih hangat"ucap namja itu, ramah._

_ Luhan mengamati wajah itu. Benar. Itu adalah wajah yang ada di ingatannya. Benar-benar tidak berubah._

"_Eumh, begini, Minseok-ssi. Kami ingin memperjelas sesuatu"ucap Chanyeol, memulai pembicaraan._

"_Nde, aku sudah tahu. Aku memang menculik Luhan dari sebuah kereta kuda yang menabrak tebing"jawab Minseok, seraya meminum tehnya._

"_Menabrak tebing!?"_

_._

_-The Prince and The Deer-_

_._

_._

Chapter 5 ^^

Minseok menatap mereka bergantian, lantas terhenti pada Luhan yang agak gemetar. Minseok tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau aku bercerita?"tanya Minseok, membuat Luhan menengok.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak ingat ada kecelakaan"gumam Luhan.

"_Arraseo_. Saat itu–"

_Flashback_

_ Minseok tampak tengah memetik buah blueberry dari semak-semak. Keranjang di tangannya pun hampir penuh. Minseok menatap senang pada buruannya._

"_Yay, aku bisa membuat pancake blueberry!"pekiknya senang._

_BRAK!_

_ Terdengar suara tabrakan, sangat keras. Minseok menaruh keranjangnya di tanah, dan mendekati sumber tabrakan. Ia menajamkan penglihatan supranaturalnya._

_ Di tatapannya yang serba hijau, tampak sebuah kereta kuda menabrak tebing. Kereta itu rusak parah. Seorang namja tampak tersangkut di tebing. Dialah kusirnya._

"_Oe oe oe!"_

_ Terdengar suara bayi! Minseok segera mendekati kereta kuda itu, dan mencari ke celah-celah runtuhan._

"_Oe oe oe!"_

_ Seorang bayi berambut emas tampak menangis di situ. Darah tampak mengalir dari kepalanya. Minseok segera menggendongnya, dan menenangkannya dalam dekapannya. Ia juga mengambil sebuah tas berisi toga putih yang selamat._

_SRING!_

_ Dengan kekuatannya sebagai penyihir, Minseok mengubur seluruh reruntuhan kereta kuda itu, hingga tak tersisa. Minseok menatap dalam bayi di gendongannya. Bayi yang cantik; pikirnya._

_ Minseok segera mengobati luka itu, dengan ramuan blueberry-nya. Luka itu akhirnya sembuh sekejap. Lalu, ia mengusap kening sang bayi._

_SRING!_

_ Cahaya memancar, menyinari kepala sang bayi. Minseok menatap kalung yang dikenakan sang bayi._

'_Xi Luhan'_

"_Arraseo. Aku akan menamaimu– Xi Luhan"gumamnya._

_ Cahaya pada tangannya meredup, dan menghilang. Minseok membawanya ke sebuah gua, dan menidurkannya di situ._

"_Kau akan bertahan di gua ini. Percayalah, sayangku"ucap Minseok, lantas mengecup kening sang bayi._

_ Minseok pun meninggalkan bayi itu sendirian di gua._

_SRING!_

_ Tampak secercah cahaya menyinari gua itu. Cahaya kebiruan itu terang dan indah dipandang._

_ Dan setelahnya, seekor kijang kecil berjalan keluar..._

_Flashback off_

"Aku harus mengubahnya menjadi manusia kijang, agar dia bisa bertahan hidup di hutan tanpa melukai yang lain. Kijang adalah makhluk yang lembut dan kuat. Dia akan menjadikan Luhan lembut dan kuat"jelas Minseok.

Luhan menangis pada pundak Sehun. Sehun segera menenangkannya. Chanyeol pun berdehem, dan menatap Minseok lekat-lekat.

"Apa kau bisa mengembalikannya?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Bisa"jawab Minseok, membuat semua menengok.

"Tapi dia akan kembali menjadi manusia berhati dingin. Seorang pangeran EXOSTAN Kingdom, akan berhati dingin, seiring dengan bimbingan dari Raja Kai yang terdengar keras. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku takkan tega mengubahnya. Lagipula, dia berubah jadi kijang hanya jika dia merasa terancam"jelas Minseok.

"Faktanya, dia tetaplah manusia setengah kijang"ucap Sehun.

Chanyeol pun berdiri, dan segera membungkuk hormat. Chanyeol pun memberi isyarat pada Sehun agar pergi juga. Minseok menatap mereka datar.

"Suatu saat, kalian akan berterima kasih padaku karena sudah mengubahnya menjadi manusia setengah kijang"gumam Minseok.

Luhan menatap Minseok, meminta penjelasan. Minseok memamerkan senyum _bunny_-nya.

"Kau takkan kenapa-napa. Aku tahu. Jangan khawatir. Keluargamu akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka, apapun keadaanmu"ucap Minseok.

Luhan mengangguk, dan segera menaiki kuda Sehun. Setelahnya, mereka beranjak menjauh. Minseok menatap mereka penuh arti.

"Alam, berikan kuasamu atas kejadian yang menimpanya"

-XOXO-

Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di gerbang EXOSTAN Kingdom. Mereka saling bertatapan, lantas mengangguk mantap. Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sehun.

"_Mianhae_, Lu"gumam Sehun, hampir tidak terdengar.

Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah istana megah. Mereka turun dari kudanya, dan memasukinya perlahan. Lalu, mereka dihadang oleh 2 orang prajurit dengan baju zirah.

"Ada keperluan apa kalian kemari?"tanya salah seorangnya.

"Kami ingin berbicara pada Raja dan Ratu. Tidak lama. Kami tidak bawa senjata apapun, hanya kedua kuda kami"jawab Chanyeol tangkas.

Kedua prajurit itu mempersilahkan. Mereka memasuki pintu raksasa itu. Tampak dua orang _namja_ duduk di singgasana.

"Jenderal Chanyeol, Pangeran Sehun, sudah lama semenjak pesta kemarin kalian tidak kemari! Ada perlu apa?"tanya seorang _namja_ bermahkota besar, yang kita tahu adalah Raja Kai.

"Yang Mulia, kami bawa seseorang. Mungkin, inilah orang yang kalian maksud selama 20 tahun ini"ucap Chanyeol.

Lalu, seorang _namja_ masuk ke dalam –dia adalah Luhan. Raja Kai bangkit dari duduknya, sedangkan Ratu Kyungsoo menangkup wajahnya yang terharu.

"Xi-xiao Lu"gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan berlari menghampiri sang anak.

GREP!

Kyungsoo mendekap erat Luhan, membuat _toga_ Luhan sedikit kusut.

"E-_eomma_"gumam Luhan.

Raja Kai menghampiri mereka, dan segera mendekap Luhan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan benar-benar merasakan cinta dalam keluarga sendiri.

"Xiao Lu, anakku"gumam Kai, dengan sedikit isakan.

"_Appa_"sahut Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berpandangan, dan tersenyum. Mereka haru dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"_Xie xie ni_! Kalian sudah menemukan Xiao Lu!"ucap Kyungsoo, lantas membungkuk dalam pada mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yang Mulia. Luhan anak yang baik. Dia sangat lembut dan penyayang"ucap Sehun, seraya menatap Luhan dalam.

Mereka pun saling bertatapan. Pemandangan ini tertangkap oleh Raja Kai dan Ratu Kyungsoo. Ratu Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan penuh harap, membuat Kai mendesah berat.

"Perjodohan akan kubatalkan"gumam Kai, membuat Luhan menengok.

"Ji-_jinjjayo, appa_?"tanya Luhan, disenyumi Kai.

Luhan mendekap Kai erat, dan menangis di pundaknya. Kai sedikit terkekeh dengan kelakuan manis anak sulungnya itu.

"Itu baru anak _appa_. Siapa yang kau cintai?"tanya Kai, membuat Luhan menengok pada Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, kapan akan menikah?"tanya Kyungsoo, membuat mereka terkekeh.

-XOXO-

.

.

.

Little Epilogue ^^

Luhan hidup bahagia sekarang. Dengan seorang bayi di gendongannya, dan Sehun yang sedang mendekapnya dari belakang. Ya, mereka menikah, dan dikaruniai seorang anak yang tampan, bernama Wu Jiangdian.

Sehun menjelaskan perihal manusia setengah kijang Luhan, dan ajaibnya, Raja Kai dan Ratu Kyungsoo tetap menerimanya. Chanyeol mulai dekat dengan Baekhyun a.k.a Baoxian semenjak tahu bahwa Luhan adalah kakaknya. Putri Wei Shenyuan sudah dijodohkan dengan _namja_ lain, bernama Kim Jongdae. Tapi, apa mau dikata, Jongdae diculik oleh sang penyihir, Kim Minseok. Raja Kris dan Ratu Tao begitu menyayangi Luhan, melebihi kepada Sehun. Tabib Lay tidak sengaja berkenalan dengan jenderal EXOSTAN Kingdom, yaitu Jenderal Suho, dan ajaibnya, mereka menjadi dekat. Hutan di kerajaan itu kini dilindungi, untuk melindungi kehidupan hewan-hewan di dalamnya. Luhan dan Sehun sering bermain ke sana, sekadar bertemu _keluarga _kecil Luhan –Bubu Si Burung, Keke Si Kelinci, Gigo Si Gorila, dan hewan-hewan lainnya.

Yang paling penting, kini EXOTIC Kingdom dan EXOSTAN Kingdom bersatu, membentuk sebuah kerajaan besar. Kerajaan itu kini bernama EXORCIST Kingdom (?).

THE END-

KYYAAAAAA! #jadi anak taoris -_-"

**Setelah ini, author sudah mempersiapkan sebuah FF yg isinya SEMUA COUPLE (HUNHAN KAISOO TAORIS BAEKYEOL SULAY CHENMIN), dan genrenya masih rahasia. Khkhkh~ yang mau review duluuu :D**

**Sekali lagi, mind to RnR my FF?**

[R]ead, [C]omment, and [L]ikenya, pleaseee! #puppy eyes gagal


End file.
